


Brouha On Mustafar

by oh_sinnerman



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anakin is a whiny bitch, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, Help, I also hate Padmé, I'm really bad at tags, Kind of Dark Obi-Wan i mean, Star Wars episode three, but he still a bamf, like he ain't no sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_sinnerman/pseuds/oh_sinnerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The darkness had already taken Anakin. Obi-Wan could sense it. Yet he didn't want to believe that he had lost his friend to the unthinkable. He couldn't bring himself to understand the Jedi Council's misgivings about Anakin. He had been sure they were mistaken. He had been blinded.</p><p>He had to finish this. Once, and for all. Save what remained of the Republic.</p><p> </p><p>|| Basically an alternative ending of Revenge Of The Sith. ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brouha On Mustafar

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mi amiga,
> 
> I wrote this because I just finished watching the Prequel Trilogy (and no I don't hate them) for the umpteenth time and I really hate Anakin so yeah. You have three guesses as to what happens, because it's pretty darn obvious. First story I've written so if you guys wanted to lend me a hand with whatever I did wrong I'd be a happy chap.

Sighing, he stood up. He was shaken by what he had just witnessed. The security holograms showed ... well he couldn't believe it. His pupil would never have done this. Committed the unthinkable. Yet there was no denying the strewn bodies of the Jedi Younglings, massed together in a heap of bodies. His heart shattered each time he thought about it, yet he could not stop his mind from wandering into the dark place. Fresh faced children looked up at him when he closed his eyes, and when he tried to meditate he couldn't. His vision clouded by Anakin. The jealousy in his voice when he spoke of the Jedi Council. The humiliation in his eyes when he sat with them, the lust in his voice when he spoke of Naboo and of Senator Amidala. He had had an inkling suspicion that there was love between the two. He was certain of it now, however. Love can always derail a Jedi from their teachings. Perhaps that had contributed to Anakin's loss of his ways. No doubt the main factor was how  _power hungry_ the boy had been. A sudden wash of bitter resentment rushed over him.  _Foolish boy,_ he thought. Obi-Wan channeled the anger. Qui-Gon had seen "great things" in him. "Great things" that had gotten him and a great many other Jedi killed.

He strolled through the building, until he found himself outside the door to Senator Amidala's apartments. With a wave of his hand, the door slid open and he walked inside. She turned towards the door, fear creeping on her face when she realised who she saw. "Master Obi-Wan. To what do I owe this ... visit?" She asked, quite stiffly.

"There is no easy way to say this, young one. But, nevertheless you will find out in your own time. For now I need to know, when was the last time you saw Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why? What has happened?" She answered with two of her own questions, but at the look Obi-Wan gave her she said "Yesterday." Obi-Wan sat down, and motioned for her to sit with her. She did, sitting with her legs together and her hands stretched across her ever widening belly.

Obi-Wan glanced her, then looked through the windows into the skyline of Coruscant. It was quite beautiful at this time of day, but now he couldn't yearn for things of beauty. He yearned for truth and justice. "Anakin has committed acts that would horrify you, Senator." Padmé stared at Obi-Wan who was still staring through the window. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

Padmé grit her teeth, her jaw clenching. "He wouldn't. Ani wouldn't. I know him, Master, he ... h-he wouldn't." Choking the last part out, Padmé realised she was tearing up. She turned her head and wiped her face.  _She must be strong. If not for Ani then for whom?_ Obi-Wan turned back to her. "I'm quite sorry, Senator. He ... Padmé, he killed Younglings."

Padmé wiped her tears away and looked back at Obi-Wan. "What?"

"Anakin has joined the dark side. He has joined the Sith." Obi-Wan took her face in his hands. "Senator, I need to know. Where did Anakin go to?"

Padmé moved his hands from her face. "I don't know where he went." She lied.

Obi-Wan nodded and stood. "I am truly sorry, my dear Padmé. But he is an enemy to you, to me, to everyone. He has already caused so many vile deaths of my brethren. Numerous Jedi have died across the Galaxy and so many more innocents will perish to what the Sith are planning. Now, tell me again. WHERE IS HE?" His voice rose and Padmé looked scared. She too stood. "I told you, I don't know. He went somewhere yesterday and I haven't heard from him since. Please."

With a look of pity on his face, he turned and made his way to the doorway. "Master Kenobi," Obi-Wan stopped and looked back.

"Yes, Senator?"

"I don't believe you. Ani would never have done this."

"The Sith do many things none of us care to believe." He turned to leave again when he realised something.

"That baby you're carrying. It's his, isn't it? Anakin's child?"

Padmé looked away, suddenly overcome with shame. "Yes, it is."

With one last look, he said "I could have helped you, you know."

Padmé sat down again and waited for Kenobi to leave.

~~~

Obi-Wan made his way to the Senator's ship, standing slick and desolate on a landing pad. The shiny surface of it reflected Coruscant and Obi-Wan could only see beauty yet again when he felt something else.

The entrance of the ship was open. Obi-Wan stepped underneath the open ship and hid in the shadows. Before long his plan was set in motion. He could hear voices, the Senator's and someone else.

"It is alright, Threepio will look after me."

"Very well then, Madam. As you wish." Obi-Wan could hear footsteps leaving the hangar, and a pair of footsteps above him entering the ship. He waited a moment, waited another then followed. Without bothering to let his presence be known, he moved quickly and quietly, opening a closet and stepping inside. He would wait out the journey here. He was sure that Padmé was going to Anakin. To find the truth from Anakin.

There was a lurch and the ship was off. Stroking his beard, he settled into the small cabin. He tried to meditate again, closing his mind and thinking about his teachings from Qui-Gon and Yoda.

~~~

The ship landed. Obi-Wan could feel his pulse quickening.

The darkness had already taken Anakin. Obi-Wan could sense it. Yet he didn't want to believe that he had lost his friend to the unthinkable. He couldn't bring himself to understand the Jedi Council's misgivings about Anakin. He had been sure they were mistaken. He had been blinded.

He had to finish this. Once, and for all. Save what remained of the Republic.

But could he do it? Could he end the life of the man who had saved his so many times? Would his emotions let him? He sighed.

He could hear footsteps. "ANI!" It was Padmé's voice. He grimaced. Surely it was not too late to talk to him? _No. You must be the one to do this. The Sith are prepared, do not complete this and you have sealed the fate for everyone,_ he thought to himself. The door opened for him and he stepped out into the rest of the ship. He pulled his hood over his head, took a deep breath and made his way to the entrance of the ship. An intense heat overtook him. The crackling of fire stung his ears, the humidity making him sweat.

"Obi-Wan told me terrible things. That you, you killed Younglings?"

"Obi-Wan is an enemy, all the Jedi are enemies."

"Ani ... ho-how could you?"

"I DID THIS FOR YOU! I DID THIS TO SAVE YOU! Obi-Wan lied to you. The Jedi were planning to overthrow the Senate, the Chancellor Palpatine. My  _allegiance  
_ lies with the Senate. I did what I had to."

"Obi-Wan was right. You have changed. He could have helped us. He knows about us."

"About us?" Anakin glanced over her shoulder, and saw Kenobi standing in the door of his lover's ship. "You brought him here to kill me!"

Padmé swiveled around. "No, what, no I didn't. Ani, please."

Anakin yelled, anger and hatred over taking him. He clenched his fist, and Padmé suddenly felt a tightening grasp around her throat. "Ani, p-pl-please."

Obi-Wan moved forward. "Let her go Anakin." Anakin glanced over. He opened his fists and Padmé slumped to the ground, unmoving.

Now out of the confines of the ship, Obi-Wan realised that they were on Mustafar.

"Anakin, you, you have aligned with the thing you swore to destroy. You were the Chosen One. You were meant to destroy the Sith. Not join them!" Obi-Wan started moving in a circle, moving towards Padmé's limp body.

"I have powers that no Jedi could comprehend. I am more powerful then you or Master Yoda would ever become!"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began. His voice faltered, however, when he saw the look in his pupil's eyes. There was no reasoning to be done.

"In my mind, the Jedi are evil. I have eradicated them all. I am the saviour!" Anakin moved in a circle, opposite Obi-Wan. With his back turned, Obi-Wan took the chance to check on Padmé. Her lifeform was weak, but she had a pulse.

"Join me, Obi-Wan. Help me rule my new empire."

Standing up from the girl's body, he yelled at Anakin, incredulous, "Your new empire? The Sith will destroy you. Look at her Anakin. You have already destroyed the woman who loved you."

Obi-Wan could feel the anger emanating from Anakin. "ENOUGH!" Anakin arched his back, took a deep breath then said, "Master Obi-Wan. If you are not with me, then I am afraid you're my enemy."

Obi-Wan unclasped his lightsaber. He knew it was over. "Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." He ignited his blade and dropped into a defensive stance. He knew Anakin would make the first move. He always did.

Anakin chuckled, "You will try." Unclasping his own lightsaber, he flipped backwards, his saber meeting his Master's in a clash of hatred.

The movements of the two ignited swords were quick, meeting each other in fiery blasts of light. They moved away from the ship and away from Padmé's body, thrusting their lightsabers into any opening they could. 

Obi-Wan was caught off balance, Anakin pushing his attack. He kicked Obi-Wan in the chest and he flew backwards, landing with a crash against the stone walls. He groaned, but got back up. Anakin lumbered towards him, raising his saber as he did so.

Side stepping, Obi-Wan brought his saber around Anakin's head, nearly decapitating him had he not blocked his swipe. The fight moved towards a meeting room, where Obi-Wan was shocked to see the slumped dead bodies of the Viceroy and his allies, the forerunners of the Separtists dead. _Anakin,_ he had time to think before another vicious blow from Anakin brought him back to the fight. 

Ducking another blow, he moved his saber in quick succession around his body, building up power. At last he swung towards Anakin's chest. He had dismembered one Sith, he could do it again. But Anakin was quick, bringing his saber down to meet his blow. Anakin kicked him to the ground, his saber rolling away. Anakin surged towards him in a frenzied sprint, but Obi-Wan got up in time and in turn kicked him to the ground. He saw Anakin's lightsaber roll away. He used the Force to pull his weapon towards him, and ignited it. Now was the time to end this. He brought it down but Anakin had gotten his weapon back in the same manner as Obi-Wan. He brought his blade up just in time to counter the otherwise deathly strike.

He got back up and the fight resumed. Obi-Wan hit away Anakin's strike and tried to push Anakin away with the Force, but Anakin had done the same thing. There was a great amount of strength in their push, each countering the other, when at last they were both flung back. Obi-Wan got up and ran through the door, with Anakin hot on his heels. He made his way through the corridor and jumped onto a thin beam, balancing his way to the other side. A sudden jerk made it clear that Anakin had joined him. Without waiting, he turned and swung, and caught Anakin by surprise. His left hand was outstretched, trying to balance himself on the beam when lightsaber made contact with it. He screamed in agony as his hand fell away into the hot lava below. "You, aghh, ARGH!" He swung his lightsaber but it was a poor shot and Obi-Wan kicked him back.

Obi-Wan used this time to run along the rest of the beam, and just in time a because where he had stood moments prior a jet of lava had landed, melting away the metal beam. Anakin jumped over and landed next to Obi-Wan. "You'll pay, I swear it you'll pay for everything Kenobi!"

"That's Master Kenobi to you, Anakin. You're still a Padawan. You never got the chance to become a Master, because you were not worthy. You are weak," Obi-Wan swung at him and clipped his thigh. "You're a child. Your mother is dead, and she died knowing that you were a monster." Obi-Wan swung again, but Anakin blocked the shot.

"SHUT UP!" He went on the offensive, ignoring the lava. Obi-Wan backed away when another spurt of lava went up, some of it landing on Anakin.

"ARGH, AHH AGH!" Anakin cried out, folding down into the fetus position.

"I have failed you, Anakin." Obi-Wan brought down the saber onto Anakin's neck, or at least he tried to when suddenly there was a lurch and the whole structure tipped downwards, falling into the lava below.

Making a quick decision, he ran up the now horizontal beam, Anakin miraculously following him. In a short amount of time he had had to put out his lightsaber and climb the structure. All the while he could sense a slowly dying Anakin behind him. Glancing behind, he saw how little the space was between them. He unclasped his ligthsaber and hit at Anakin, trying to sever his mechanical hand. From his vantage point, Obi-Wan could see the edge of the lava lake, where it ended in a fall. 

He grabbed onto a hanging rope and leapt into the humid air, swinging around the structure. He whipped past Anakin once and when he went round again, he could see small robotic platforms navigating their way through the lava lake, in the opposite direction of the fall. When he was the furthest away from the fall, he jumped, quickly descending towards a large platform. Landing, he quickly turned around to see the large structure fall into the abyss of lava.

However he didn't turn off his lightsaber. Knowing Anakin, well, Obi-Wan couldn't be too sure. And surely he enough, he saw a figure hanging on a rope, attempting to do the same jump that he had done. Anakin jumped, did and extra flip, then landed on a significantly smaller platform. Anakin readied his saber, as did Obi-Wan, and when they two platforms passed each other, they clashed. Anakin was weaker, his left arm hanging by his side. He was in a bad condition. The lava had seared his tunic, his hair burnt off in some places. Soot and burns covered his face, and where his lightsaber had sliced his thigh, Obi-Wan could see glistening blood.

"I'm sorry Anakin." He jabbed at his former Padawan, but Anakin jumped from his platform over to Obi-Wan's. He brought up his lightsaber, catching Obi-Wan unawares. He attempted to remove his left hand, like his Master had done to him. Obi-Wan kicked away his hand and jumped from the platform onto the land that they were passing. Hard rock which served as a shoreline to the lake of lava.

Turning back towards Anakin, he yelled "It's over, my young Padawan. I have the higher ground."

The Sith apprentice smiled a ghastly smile, a cocky overtone in his voice. "You have no idea of the powers the Sith have. I am stronger."

"YOU ARE WEAK. Do not try this. You'll die."

"No," Anakin said, "Only  _you_ will die. You will pay the ultimate price for taking Padmé away from me." He jumped, hovering over Obi-Wan for a second too long. Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber in a blue arc and bit off his two legs, Anakin's lightsaber flying from his hands.

Anakin landed with a thud, slowly sliding towards the lava. He wailed in pain as fire enveloped him.

Obi-Wan looked at his now deformed apprentice. The pitiful being wailing in agony as he tried to claw his way away from the lava. "I loved you, Anakin. You were like a brother to me! Now look. You have brought upon the ruin of many innocent peace keepers."

Anakin groaned, which turned into a yell. "ArgghhhAAGHHH AUGGHHGUhhhu."

"Incomprehensible, like any Sith scum." Obi-Wan spat, anger getting the best of him.

With the last of his strength, Anakin yelled, "I HATE YOU!"

Obi-Wan turned away as fire enveloped him, walking towards his fallen lightsaber. He picked it up, then looked back.

"You, you turned her against me. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" Anakin's pitiful groan went almost unheard by Obi-Wan.

He looked back and walked down towards Anakin's body. In a moment of pity he thought about how he could still save him if he went to a medical centre.

He bent down and picked his body up. The fire had burnt every part of his body, his hair was gone, his skin was gone, everything human about Anakin was gone.

Anakin for a moment looked hopeful when he was brought out of the lava. But then he saw the lightsaber point, the malice in his Master's eyes.

"I told you Anakin. I will do what I must."

~~~

For what reason, he didn't know. But he carried Anakin's body with him back to the ship. He boarded and put Anakin inside, laying him down on a bench. He went back and got Padmé, who was still out of it.

He told C-3PO to set a course out of Mustafar.

He could feel the presence of another Sith, and he wanted to leave as soon as he could.

~~~

Senator Bail Organa had at some point sent coordinates to Obi-Wan, but he couldn't care to remember. They had landed on a moon, and once they did Padmé's body had been taken straight to a medical centre. She had proceeded to give birth, to not one, but to two babies. A boy and a girl. They were named Luke and Leia. Padmé had died. She had been in full health after giving birth, but she had still died. Perhaps she had died of a broken heart. Anakin had killed the one he wanted to protect, by becoming the thing he swore to destroy. Obi-Wan sighed. Too much death had happened recently. The Force was broken, unbalanced, slowly teetering into the dark side. Plans were made, and Leia was adopted by Senator Organa and his wife whilst Luke was sent to live with his family on Tattooine. Obi-Wan would watch over him.

Master Yoda had spoken however, that before this they would have to hunt down the Emperor and any surviving Jedi. They had to.

At the sight of Anakin's body, Master Yoda dipped his green head and said, "A great service you have done, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Extremely difficult it must be to face one's own pupil."

"He was gone. I did what I had to do."

"Hmm, I understand. No doubt the Sith Emperor will look for a new apprentice."

"Yes. We must find him before he gets that chance."

"Find him we will; defeating him and his army, the struggle is."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll do another chapter, if you guys liked this or something.  
> Does anyone even read Star Wars fanfics anymore?


End file.
